


Stick 'Em With The Pointy End

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Weapons Training, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: A princess learns knife combat and it goes about as well as you would think(Andromedatober Days 8 and 9: Damon, Knife)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stick 'Em With The Pointy End

"Come on! It's like you're not even trying!" 

"Oh fuck off! I'm doing my best!"

Damon snickered, dodging the swing of the practice knife with graceful ease. It sickened me. "Rather spicy vocabulary for a lady of your stature. How did you ever learn words so uncouth?"

I growled in frustration. Despite Damon's shot at my origins, I sure didn't feel much like royalty in that moment. Royalty learned sophisticated and honorable ways of fighting, like Elettra and Sorren did with being a part of Orsanna's Guard. If it were someone held in higher stature, one might fall back on the subtle art of poison. Nerissa kept a small personal garden for that reason, but I wasn’t supposed to know about that. 

Sometime during my early teens I decided that I wanted to learn to fight. I had somehow gotten it in my head somehow that I wanted to be a part of Nerissa's personal guard since what else is the eleventh in line supposed to do? My tutors had somehow pulled some strings to get me fencing lessons and I absolutely loved it. I even had my own rapier, which was probably now someone’s trophy from the coup.

The lessons lasted until my mother found out about them and stated that no child of hers would see combat. It wasn't the image she wanted us to have.

Years of proper sword fighting and yet there I was, learning how to knife fight from the resident assassin of the mercenary group that picked me up. So much for your image Lucrezia. 

Strands from my loosened ponytail fell into my eyes. Brushing them aside, I growled in frustration. "Well gee Damon, it's almost like I've been hanging around you all for months."

Getting back to the proper stance once again, I flipped the practice blade in my hand. I glared at the man on the other side of the cargo hold, who simply grinned and lifted his arms in challenge. "All you have to do is hit me once and we'll call it a night." the grin turned into a mocking sneer, but his eyes still light "Think you can at least do that princess?"

I ran at him, swinging out far with the rubber blade. Not only did I miscalculate how far my reach actually was and he dodged easily once more, but I lost my balance due to the placement of my rear foot and fell to the ground. I rolled over, hitting my fist against the metal floor in frustration. The clang that resulted caused me not to hear the hatch leading to the living quarters open.

"I believe in you Xandra!" Bash's voice echoed through the hold.

Followed, as per the usual, by Aya's equally joyful voice "Kick his ass!"

Damon rolled his eyes, taking a moment to turn to our sudden audience.

He wasn't going to be looking at me, but only a moment.

This was it.

As he was beginning to quip back with whatever remark he came up with to our crew mates, I got back to my knees as quickly as I could and cut him off by thrusting the bendable blade into his back, just off center. While I couldn't see his face, Aya and Bash cheered. He didn't react at first and I grew concerned. Did I violate some unspoken rule of knife fighting? 

_Unspoken rule of knife fighting? Stars above Xandra, are you fucking serious?_

Attempting to swallow any uneasiness in my voice, I stated "I do believe that’s a hit."

Finally turning to face me, Damon laughed "So you -are- learning something. Good job," 

While I still felt uneasiness at his words, I couldn’t help but smile."Thanks Damon. I-"

He interrupted me with an overly exaggerated bow. "Your Highness."

Surprisingly, I got a second hit in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
